Mutlu День Валентина
by Akatsuki-Fangirl
Summary: There was Turkey. There was Russia. There was February 14th. Valentine's Fic. TurkeyxRussia. Yaoi


**Mutlu День Валентина  
Rating: T  
Pairing(s): TurkeyxRussia, SadiqxIvan  
Beware: OOCness, maybe?  
Disclaimer: Ivan, Sadiq, and the show/manga/webcomic are not mine, if they were this story would be true.  
Positive comments are welcome, negative comments will be ignored, and flames will be your hell. Have a nice day!**

**_Summary:There was Turkey. There was Russia. There was February 14th._**

**Mutlu _is 'happy' in Turkish (though probably not in the sense of 'Happy Valentines'), and _День Валентина _is 'Valentines Day' in Russian. Clever, neh? (Nay! XD)_**

He breathed in the crisp smell of the sheets and relaxed at the peaceful sound of silence. His bare leg retreating from the cold into the covers. His knees curling up close to his chest. Only soft breathes escaped his lips as he clenched the pillow. Slowly, his violet eyes awoke to the streams of light reaching through the curtains onto his skin. He blinked away the sleep and shifted slightly.

Morning? Already?

He lifted his head and stared lazily at the empty bed he lied upon. He was in _his _bed, but where was _he._'He' being the man who made the Russian's cold skin heat up in an instant. The Russian smiled in memory before he reached his hand down to his stomach and fingered the sticky substance attached to his stomach. Russia frowned and lifted the blanket to expose his bare legs. He clicked his tongue and flopped back down onto the bed.

Did he _really _want to get up?

He sighed as he decided that the stickiness was becoming slightly annoying and that he should probably take a shower.

He lifted himself off the bed and placed his pale toes onto the marble floor, sending shivers up his spine. He reluctantly stood, his shirt-clad body slowly moving to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and poked at his disoriented hair. He gave a small pout and questioned himself.

Does he really have to go through all the trouble of a shower? ...No...

His eyes fell upon a wash rag and his laziness fazed through. He took the wet rag and ran it across his messy stomach and sticky inner thighs until he was satisfied with the result, before he trudged back to bed and retreated into the fluffy covers. He gave a sigh of delight.

His ears twitched as he heard the doors quietly open and bare feet tap across the floor. He opened a single eye as a tanned hand ran through his hair. He opened his other eye and smiled at the other man.

"Good morning, lovely." Turkey whispered, kissing the Russian softly on the forehead.

Russia's smile widened and his eyes softened. "Good morning, Sadiq."

Russia stretched, but remained in his spot, eyeing the other in a 'you know you want me' way. The Turkish man chuckled, but did not move. This made Russia frown.

Come on, now, Turkey surely couldn't resist the Russian!

Russia raised a brown before noticing an odd little thing. Turkey's arms was twisted behind his back in a concealing matter. Russia blinked before leaning to the side a bit, attempted to see the mystery behind Turkey's back, but Turkey moved the concealed item out of Russia's line of sight. Russia's eyes narrowed and his frown deepened.

"What are you hiding..." Russia all but hissed.

The Turkish man raised a brow, questioning very seriously. "Hiding?" But his grin was all but serious.

Russia glared. "Don't make me pull a 'kol' on you..."

Turkey snorted and held a finger up. "Close your eyes."

Russia shot Turkey a 'I'm not in the mood for games' look, but leaned back and obeyed the command.

Russia could hear the sound of rustling. His nose scrunched up. Something feathery was tickling his nose. Something with a familiar and delightful smell. He took a long whiff of the mystery object. He smiled slightly.

"Alright, open your eyes!" Turkey said excitingly.

Russia opened his eyes. He flinched back slightly as an explosion of yellow invaded his vision which was a complete contrast to the reds and golds of Turkey's decor. Russia blinked before registering the contents before him.

"S-Sunflowers?" Russia asked in complete shock.

"That's right. You like 'em, right?" Turkey grinned proudly.

Russia sat up and hesitantly wrapped his fingers around the bouquet. Ever so softly, as though he was afraid they would break, he pressed the beautiful flowers close to his nose, taking in the wonderful scent. He closed his eyes savoring the rare occasion. He smiled softly and lied back onto the bed. A weight joining him.

Turkey wrapped his arms around the Russian and held him close. Russia opened his eyes and looked up at the other, his eyes filled with a happiness that almost sent the Turkish man into a state of shock. Turkey smiled at the other. Russian held the flowers to his chest and pressed his lips to the other's cheek.

"They're lovely, thank you."

Turkey grinned.

"Happy Valentines Day, Ivan."

**_I think I'm gonna cry ;3 I am quite proud of myself actually :P I like Russia being all "Ah! Flowers are fragile...n-need to be careful! *Holds carefully*" I just like that for some reason XP_**

**_There are probably plenty of typos here and there, I apologize, it's 11:01 PM here and I'm f--n TIRED! D: I'll do a reading check later...XP *Lazy-ass* _**

**_I'm curious to know what people's favorite thing to get for V-Day is. :P Dunno why, what I dream of getting isn't a 'normal' gift (like plushies, choco, or flowers (although that would be nice)), I would absolutely ADORE a bouquet of...flags. :l Seriously. Country flags. I KNOW I'm not the only one! D:_**

**_Enjoy! ^^_**


End file.
